The Best Kept Secret
by megan lockard
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchesters are hunters who hunt witches, werewolves, demons, and other things. What happens when said hunters have a little sister who happens to be a witch? What exactly will Sam and Dean do? Full Summary inside. Is being REDONE!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

**Potter Universe skip forward eleven years. Same things happen, just ten years in the future. Ex: Harry born 1991 instead of 1980. Went to Hogwarts 2002 instead of 1991. Dark Lord defeated 2009-2010**

**Sam and Dean Winchesters are hunters who hunt witches, werewolves, demons, and other things. What happens when said hunters have a little sister who happens to be a witch? What exactly will Sam and Dean do? There's no way the sister they have known for eleven years is evil right? What happens when she meets Harry? The lives of Harry and the Winchesters most certainly won't be the same.**

Prologue

"He is going to kill me. I am dead. Maybe I can get away with not telling him?" A voice said with dread and panic.

It was a Saturday night, quite snowy, and very cold. It was one of the worst storm London has ever seen. It was a day before the full moon, a day before Christmas. There were two people sitting on the floor by the fireplace, there backs were against a red couch. Well the male was sitting on the floor, the female was in his lap. her back was to the fireplace.

"I'm sure he won't kill you, you are his sister after all." A male voice said calmly. He ran his free hand through his sandy hair, and sighed. "It's not bad at all Azriel. I'm sure he will be glad. I think you're stressing over nothing." He paused and looked at the woman in his lap. She had her eyes closed tightly, hoping this would give her some idea on how to break the news. Clearly it wasn't working.

"Angel, listen to me. We can tell him together if it bothers you so." _What's the worse that can happen, he is just one man after all_, Remus thought to himself.

The woman's eyes snapped open. "Do you have a bloody death wish Remus. You know as well as I, that I have to be the one to be there, me only. Do you want him to have a heart attack?" came her hoarse response. _Although given the current situation, a heart attack might be good for my brother._

He chuckled lightly. "Well if that's an option-"

"Remus John Lupin this isn't a joke! How do I tell my older brother that I shacked up with his enemy behind his back, married him, and now I'm having his kid?" She ran her hands through her blonde hair and sighed. "I don't know how he will react to this Remus, so please stop being such a smart ass and help me out or so help me Salazar you will regret this!"

Remus grabbed his wife's hands and smiled softly. "Oh Angel, I know this isn't easy. I know I shouldn't make jokes, but I'm trying to make you relax, this stress isn't good for the baby." He took a breath and kissed her forehead. "Please for me, the baby and for yourself, just relax. Please."

She looked at her husband and sighed. "Remy, I can't bare to tell my older brother, that I'm pregnant with your child!" _Oh shit. Poor choice of words. _Before Azriel could fix the situation. Remus exploded.

Remus's face turned hard, and his eyes turned a dark Amber color. "You don't want to tell your brother that you shagged a werewolf, and might have a werewolf cub? Are you embarrassed by me? Is it that much of a shame? What happened to 'I'll love you no matter what Remus?'" He asked angrily. He dropped his hands from her quickly like she burned him, pushed her off his lap, and began to pace.

Azriel's emerald eyes filled with tears. She got up from the floor and tried to stop Remus's pacing. "That's not what I meant love honest. I do love you, even the wolf side of you. I simply meant the guy who tormented him most of his life at Hogwarts fell in love with his baby sister. The one person who swore to always be there for him also fell in love. I simple feel like I betrayed him. Oh please don't shut me out. Not now please Remus!" She whispered.

Remus stopped pacing and looked at his wife. She looked at him through tear soaked eyes. She looked sad, and regretful. He felt really bad for snapping out on her. _I knew that's what she meant. It's just so close to the full moon. I hate seeing her like this.I'm sure this isn't easy for her either._

_**But she insulted us.**_ His wolf whispered.

_No. Not really. She has every right to be upset that she got pregnant by a wolf. _Remus responded.

Looking at the expression on her husband's face, Azriel sighed. "I do not regret having your baby Remus. SO knock that thought out of your head right this instant. If I hated the fact that you were a werewolf, A: I wouldn't have married you, B: I would've left you a long time ago. I love you Remus. Every part of you, when are you going to realize that?" She asked firmly.

Running his hands through his sandy hair once more, he looked at his wife and smiled. "Azzy love, I'm sorry, go sit back on the floor. It's so close to the full moon, I don't want to fight."

Azriel looked at her husband once more then did what he said. She patted the spot on the floor next to her. "I know that Rem, and like we've done in the past, I will run with you. You know I would never abandon you. I promised after all." She paused and shook her head. "You didn't answer my question. Repeat after me Remus, "I'll love you no matter what."

"I know that." He said sitting next to her. He scooped her in his lap once more and buried his face in her soft curly hair. "I know you wouldn't but sometimes I just get so worried that you will come to your senses and leave me."

"Rem love, you know I would never do that." She snorted. "Besides I let you mark me. I am your mate, and I always will be."

Remus sighed. "I love you Azriel."

"I love you too Remus, even though you are a stubborn arse." She said in amusement.

"Hey speaking of. Does Bobby know?"

"Of course he knows. He was there when I found out." She said matter of fact "How does that remind you of Bobby?"

"He is stubborn. I will give him that, but you didn't hear that from me." He paused briefly staring into the fireplace. "So he's staying?"

The blonde witch chuckled. "Well he likes it out here, plus he figures with the baby on the way, he should be here. Besides, he says Sam and Dean are fine without him. Sammy just turned seven, and finally figured out how to make friends, and Dean well, actually I am worried about him quite frankly." She ran her fingers through her hair lost in thought.

"John can't let them have a normal life can he?" Remus asked in anger. "It isn't fair to them, they're only kids."

"I know, but John won't listen to reason. He's obsessed with trying to find the thing that killed Mary. Keep in mind Remus, he will stop at nothing to kill that demon." She paused and rubbed the scar on her palm. "John is teaching them how to defend themselves. I am torn in two. A part of me feels like this is great that they know how to defend themselves against these things, but Sammy is only eleven, and Dean is only tow years younger than me. Being a hunter us dangerous. Bobby taught me how to defend myself, he rarely took me on hunts, but he never moved me around constantly. He just dropped off with the Harvelles." Another sigh. "He is dong the best he can with what he has. I know it seems like an excuse, but that's the truth." She paused once more. "He is my father you know, but Dean and Sam don't know of course. Nobody has the heart to tell them."

"I know you're right, but it still makes me mad that he's training them to be hunters. That sounds like a cursed life to me." he sighed deeply returning his attention back to his wife. "I just don't understand why he can't drop them off with the Harvelles."

Azriel got off of Remus's lap and started to pace. "You know Remus, I remember asking Bobby once what exactly a hunter was once. He looked at me with a very grim look on his face."

Remus's eyes followed his wife's movements. "What did he say?"

Stopping Azriel looked into the roaring fire and let the memory of that night come to the front of her mind. That was the first night she figured out why Bobby hated that life so much. That was the first night she found out what a hunter really was.

****15****

"_**Hey Uncle Bobby. What exactly is a hunter?" Little Azriel asked sitting on the floor by the bookcase. She looked at him sitting at his desk doing research.**_

_**Bobby looked up at his journal and stared at her for a moment. There was a debate clearly going on in his head. He wanted to tell her, but he didn't ant to scare her.**_

"_**Uncle Bobby, I won't be scared, I have to know. Tell me why John is always leaving Sammy and Dean here. Please." The little girl begged her uncle. **_

_**Unable to resist the little girl's pleas, he answered. "Well, a hunter is just like you and me, except they hunt bad things in this world."**_

_**She narrowed her eyes at her uncle. She wanted a real answer, not a vague one. "That's not an answer Uncle Bobby, and you know it."**_

_**He chuckled. "There's nothing getting past you little one." He took a deep breath, scratched his beard and told her this: "They hunt ghosts, wraiths, demons, werewolves, anything evil. They protect the good folk."**_

"_**So they're like superheroes, who protect the innocents, and punish the guilty." She said smiling.**_

"_**Yes. Sort of." He said coming to stand next to her.**_

"_**Well, what do they hunt?" She asked looking at her uncle.**_

"_**Isn't it time for you to wash up, dinner is almost ready." Bobby said squatting next to her. He rubbed her head smiling.**_

"_**How do you become a hunter, can I hunt? Please. I wanna be a hero." Azriel said happily.**_

_**Just like that the smile vanished from his face. He glared at her. "Azriel, you must never become a hunter. Ever. That's a cursed life that you must stay away from. Do you understand me?" He asked her coldly.**_

"_**I don't understand why I can't be a hunter! You say they are good people. I want to be like you and John!"**_

"_**I lied. Hunters are not good people. Don't ever mention this again Az. You will never become a hunter. Do you understand me?" He asked her in anger.**_

"_**Why not? Tell me the truth. I have a right to know."**_

_**Bobby took a deep breath. "Fine." He said scooping her up. "Being a hunter is a curse. People only become hunters, because someone they've known, loved, cared about, they died from supernatural causes. I say being a hunter is a cursed life because it never ends well for a hunter, it's a very unforgiving cold lonely life. Hunters are apes. They shoot first and don't bother to ask questions later."**_

_**Putting her small hands on his face, Azriel looked her uncle straight in the eyes and whispered, "But you're nothing like them. You're not a drunk, and you're not lonely because you have me, Dean, and little Sammy."**_

_**Bobby chuckled, "Come on let's go check on them." **_

Shaking her head at the memory Azriel turned towards her husband. "He said they were nothing 'but apes, who shoot first and don't bother to ask questions later type of folk'. It really is a cursed life. When you're a hunter, it's hard to have a normal life"

"To change the very depressing, slightly weird topic. How about we make Bobby the godfather of our son?" Remus asked grinning at the idea.

"I agree, but what makes you think our baby will be a boy?" She asked in mock anger.

"Or a girl. Don't get your knickers in a twist sheesh." Remus said smirking.

"Why do you and Siri assume I have panties on. Gods take Pettigrew's word for it, I never wear panties."

Remus got off of the floor growling.. He glared at the blonde laughing in front of him.

Before she could even compose herself, he pinned her to the floor. "Your mine." He whispered threateningly in her ear. "No one else will have you, but me."

"Alright wolf, I'm yours, now let me up." She whispered.

"Magic word please?"

"I am the superior and more sexy out of the two of us. I am a sex god Remus." She whispered in his ear.

"Close but no." He said while tickling her.

She started to squirm, she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of laughing. She was going to win this round.

"Magic word Azzy." Remus demanded. He started moving down her rib-cage to her stomach. "Magic word, or I will tickle your feet, and you won't be able to stop me."

Not being able to stand it anymore, she started to laugh. Trying to compose her self, she tried to contain her laughter."N- n- son of a - R- s-." She gasped out trying to fight her laughter.

"Come on. I know you want to tell me the magic word." He said smirking. "Do it, or I will move to your feet. Which of course means I won this round." He stopped tickling her for a moment, letting her speak.

Unable to stand it any longer, Azriel said it. "I'm sorry."

"That's better darling." Remus said smirking as he continued to tickle her.

The blonde witch squirmed under the werewolf trying to get away.

He stopped tickling her again. "I won."

She glared at her husband, "You said you'd stop if I said the magic word."

"I lied." He said and began to tickle her again.

She tried to get away from him, but failed miserable. The only thing she managed to accomplish was getting a huge bruise on her back.

"I am so much stronger than you, there's no way in hell you are getting away from me." He said putting his hands behind his head.

"I. Hate. You. Remus. John. Lupin." She said catching her breath.

"I call shenanigans, you love me, and you know you love me. So suffer Azzy." He said sticking out his tongue.

Emerald eyes met laughing brown eyes. "Remmy, let me up."

"Why?" Remus asked fighting off a smirk.

"Oh no reason, other than the fact that you are sitting on my tummy, and it fucking hurts, because you are a fucking fat ass. So if you love me, you will get off me." She said calmly.

"Or?" Came the wolf's response.

Azriel reached into her pants and pulled out her wand. Remus saw her movement, and stopped her before she could get it half way out of her pocket.

"Oh come on chubo. Get off." She said squirming once more.

"Mm. Don't think I will." He said smirking.

"Fine could you lean down." She smiled while he did it. "A little more, okay good."

She sat up as much as she could and began to kiss him.

Once she had him occupied, she managed to grab both wands, and push him off of her.

"Hey. No fair, you cheated. I call bullshit." Remus said laying on the floor shocked.

"I told you to get off fat ass. Not my fault you didn't listen to me."

"That still isn't fair, and you know it. I demand a rematch." Remus said in mock hurt.

"You are such a baby Moony." A new voice responded. Remus and Azriel whirled around. Remus smiled when he saw one of his best friends standing by the right side of the door with a very amused expression on his face.

Azriel rolled her eyes at the dark haired wizard, but didn't say a word.

"Why are you here Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Oh you know, just visiting." Came the vague response.

"Let me guess, Lily and James kicked you out, you're bored, so you decided to grace us with your presence, oh and come in by the way!" Came the witch's response.

"Right on the money." Sirius said with genuine surprise.

Remus chuckled. "Get out mate.

What came out of Azzy's mouth surprised the two males: "He can stay Remus."

"What?:" They both asked.

"I didn't stutter, the prat can stay." She responded.

"What?" they asked once more.

"Oh for the love of Salazar, keep this up and I might kick both of you out."

Sirius chuckled. "That's the girl I know."

Azzy chuckled. "You are such a dork Siri."

"No darling that's you." He said with a wink.

"Keep flirting with my wife and I might kick you out myself mate." Remus said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Relax Moony, she isn't my type." He said resolutely.

Remus and Azriel gave him a credulous look. "All throughout school."

Sirius looked at him innocently. "What?" He said batting his eyelashes.

"Second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, hell we are in our seventh year, and sometimes I swear you still have a crush on me.!" Azriel said gravely.

"What? That never happened." He said softly.

"Do we really want to visit that river Padfoot?" Remus asked knowing exactly what his answer would be.

"What river?"

Denial!" They both said at the same time.

Sirius chuckled. "So what were you freaking out about?"

Remus looked at him coolly. "What makes you think we were freaking out?"  
>Sirius sighed. <em>These two are so much alike, they are perfect for each other!" <em> "You were complaining about something being unfair,plus you were tickling her, so suffice it to say, one or both of you were freaking out, besides mate, your eyes are still Amber."

Azriel let out a chuckle. "You're much more observant than I give you credit for."

Sirius looked at her offended. "That is so not cool, your wife is so mean by the way!"

Remus looked at him like he had a third head. "You think she's mean? Hell have you met Lily Evans?"

"Yes I have, and well okay, I see your point." Sirius said in an offhanded tone.

"Dudes, I'm standing right here!" The new voice said in mock anger.

Sirius turned around and paled. Lily and James were standing in the doorway, watching with amuses expressions on their faces.

"Good grief, if anything, Az is the meaner out of the two of them, well Lil does have her moments, I don't know, I think they're both mean." James said walking past the loveseat into the kitchen.

Lily and Azriel looked at the three guys in the room, then back at each other. "Come In by the way James." Azriel shouted.

"Thanks for the permission, but I'm already in here." James shouted back. "Where's your Firewhiskey?" He asked a beat later.

"We're out you pratt, you and Siri drank it all last time you were here." A pause. "Touch that scotch and you're dead Potter."

"To late." James said walking in with the bottle, and five glasses floating in front of him.

"I guess we can't really fault them for telling the truth." Lily said getting back to their earlier conversation.

She plopped on the loveseat, and took the glass of scotch James handed her.

"Yep. We are only mean to well everyone. Oh and Sirius." She said putting down her left hand. "We aren't that mean." Lily said smirking.

Sirius chuckled. "Whatever you say flower. If we are going to be "honest", then I'll bite, you're not that mean." He said before taking a drink.

"Why are you three here anyways. Don't answer that question Siri, I already established why you are here." Azriel said a beat later.

"Well, Lil felt bad for kicking out Siri, so she wanted to go look for him, we figured he would be here bugging you, clearly we were right." James said in a satisfied tone. He finished his scotch, and was about to pour himself another one but Azriel interfered.

"Drink all of my best scotch, and I swear I will kick you in that special area my darling James.." She threatened softly.

One thing well known about Azriel, once she made a threat, she always followed through, nine times out of ten.

"Oh come on, share. As the muggles say,' sharing is caring."James said placidly. He gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

She raised an eyebrow. "Drink it all, you owe me. Got it?" She said smirking

James smirked in a very arrogant matter. "My vault is yours my dear."

Sirius smiled. Getting back to his earlier question, he asked "Anyways, are you going to tell my why you were spazzing out?" "Oh and why is the couch pushed all the way against the wall, and the loveseat is in it's original place, and why the friggin ottoman is right by the kitchen door?" Sirius asked going to sit right next to Lily on the loveseat.

"Oh yeah. That." Azriel said in a carefree tone.

"Yes. That get on with it!" Sirius said with impatience.

"Oh Yeah. That. I'm pregnant." She said in that same carefree tone. "Oh and I was stretching out by the fireplace."

Remus let out a laugh. James, Lily, and Sirius looked at him like he was nuts. "What? Of all the ways for her to break the news, she said it in _that_ tone of all tones." He paused. "Hey maybe you should break the news like that to your brother!" Remus said in a serious tone.

"You mean you didn't tell Snivellus yet?" Sirius asked in an incredulous tone?  
>"It's Severus you git! And no, I haven't really came up with the best way to tell him!" Az said pinching the bridge of her nose.<p>

"No alcohol for you. more for me." James said. He took the glass form Azriel's hand and drank it.

"I guess you just have to tell him." Lily said in a casual tone.

"If only it were that easy." She murmured under her breath.

****15****

"What did you have to tell me little sister?" Severus asked looking at her with curiosity.

They were sitting on his couch. After getting a few hours of restless sleep, Azriel got ready, left her husband a note, and apparated over to Spinner's end. She avoided breakfast because she was to nervous to eat. A decision she was sure she was going to regret later.

She took a deep breath, grabbed her brother's hand and launched into it. "I married Remus, I am official a Lupin, and I'm pregnant with his child."

Severus looked at her with a blank expression for several minutes.

"_Damn him and his poker faces! Why can't he just show emotion like a normal freakin person!" _ "Big brother?" She asked tentatively.

After several more minutes, he closed his eyes and sighed. "Why?" He asked her opening his eyes.

Her emerald eyes filled with tears, "I didn't do this to spite you brother, I really love him."

He opened his eyes and sighed. "Az, it's Remus. I don't understand what happened. You married him without telling anybody, now you are pregnant with his child? Are you happy?"

Azriel bit her bottom lip and sighed. "Shit happens all the time Severus. I want your blessing at least. That you owe me!"

Severus sighed once more. He grabbed his sister's hand and squeezed it. "You've always had my blessing sister. Truth be told, I'm a little jealous of you."

Her brother's answer caught her off guard. She looked at him with a concerned expression. "Are you feeling okay? I mean did you hit your head? Or are the damn potion fumes getting to you?"

Severus chuckled. Ignoring her questions, he asked one of his own. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

She smiled with relief. "I have no idea. I think it will be a girl, he thinks it will be a boy."

He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Girl."

"Stay for breakfast, knowing you, you were probably too nervous to eat." Severus said walking towards his kitchen.

Azriel snorted. "Lucky guess. What do you plan on making?"

"Eggs, bacon, chocolate chip pancakes." He said grinning.

Azriel smiled at her older brother. "You know me to well Severus."

****15****

"I told you it would be a girl." Azriel said to her husband.

They were in their bedroom. Azriel gave birth several hours before, she was currently laying in their bed exhausted.

James, Lily, Sirius, and Severus left thirty minutes previous. It was a really good visit, because nobody murdered anyone.

Remus was rocking his new baby girl back and forth. She was asleep in his arms. "I say we name her Selene."

Azriel looked at her husband smiling. "You want to name her after the goddess of the moon?"

Remus look from his baby to his wife shrugging. He cocked an eyebrow. "I think it fits."

Azriel paused, "How about Selene Ellai Lupin?"

He looked at his baby once more and smiled. "Why Ellai?

Azriel smiled. "No teasing Remus, you know you like that name."

Remus looked at his wife, trying to keep a blank face but failing. "So it would seem."

****15****

Remus was at Lily's house getting some stuff for his daughter. The only two inhabitants of the Lupin house were Azriel and her daughter. It was the middle of August. Half of the trees in their small yard were naked, save for a few. Those trees were barely covered.

Azriel was holding her daughter pacing around her daughter's room, trying to get her to calm down. Poor little Selene was crying, and nothing her mother did could sooth her.

"Shh. It's okay Sel, go to sleep, Mummy's here. Daddy will be back soon." Azriel murmured rocking Selene in her arms.

Azriel couldn't say when she knew _they _had arrived. Maybe it was a hunter's instinct, or maybe she just knew they finally caught up with her.

She could say this though, she wasn't all that surprised when she sensed another presence in the room, she didn't even flinch when she heard _him_ speak. her back was to the door, her front was facing her daughter's crib.

"Looks like your daughter won't sleep, what's wrong does she not like her new mum?" The presence mocked coldly.

Azriel's shoulders tensed up, she knew exactly who that was speaking. If he was here, then that meant the others weren't far away.. She put her daughter in the crib, and stood in front of it. Glaring at the dark haired male, she asked in the coldest voice she could muster. "What do you want Marcus?"

Marcus chuckled. "Stop playing games Azriel, you know why I'm here." His eyes flickered to the crib. he sadistic smile grew larger and more twisted on his face. he looked back at Azriel.

_Nice to know some things never change. Sadistic prick. _"Leave her alone Marcus, she has nothing to do with this." Azriel said with a quiver.

Marcus chuckled. "You're wrong, she has everything to do with this." His black eyes flickered once more to the crib.

Azriel took her wand out of her pocket. She knew it wouldn't be enough, she knew deep down in her heart that this wouldn't be enough. She told Bobby once, that her wand alone, wouldn't be enough. That was why she had a plan. She knew she was going to die tonight, she simply hoped she could take them out before they killed her daughter.

"Do you really think you can kill us all?" Marcus asked. As if sensing her thoughts, he snapped his fingers, and several more people appeared. "We will kill you, like we promised, and maybe we will kill your daughter, or maybe we won't, maybe we'll take her instead, raise her to be like us." he taunted. his eyes slid over to the baby once more.

"She's quite a pretty thing, isn't she?" He asked his companions.

His companions agreed. There were thirty people in the room, including Azriel and her daughter.

"Lay a finger on her, and you will regret it Marcus." She growled.

Marcus and his companions laughed. "You harm me?" He scoffed. "I would love to see that."

She bit back a sigh. "Please, leave her out of these. She's nothing to do with this. This is between you and I only. Please, leave her be, let her grow up in peace Marcus." She said softly.

"Tell me, why should I spare this half breed? Tell me, why should she get to live?" Marcus said, his eyes glancing once more to the baby.

Azriel craned her head back to look at her daughter. "I love you Selene, remember, I am always with you." She whispered. Golden eyes met green ones. Selene looked at her mother like she was the most interesting in the world at that moment.

She turned once again to look at Marcus. "Leave her out of this." She spat out through gritted teeth.

Marcus tsked. "Now I really should kill you and her just for your rude manners." he said arrogantly.

**15**

Remus apparated inside his living room. he listened with alert ears. It was quite, this much he could tell, in fact it was a little too quiet.

He wasn't sure why he felt this way, but he was quite certain that all wasn't as it seemed. He tiptoed quietly into his daughter's bedroom. He opened the door reluctantly, scared at what he might find. He fell to his knees at the sight in front of him. He wife, lay on the floor in her own blood, right in front of Selene's crib. Her wand lay several feet from her, broken in two.

With much effort, he pulled himself up, and walked to his daughter's crib. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her golden eyes awake and alert.

"Selene." he murmured softly. He scooped the tiny baby into his arms, and apparated to the place he knew she would be the safest.

**15**

"Bobby open up!" Remus shouted banging on the door.

Bobby opened the door with a shotgun in his hands. He was surprised to see Remus at this time of night.

"They found her, you have to take Sel, she isn't safe with me. Raise her please, you know the laws, I can't keep her." Remus said brokenly.

"Wait, hold on a damn minute." Bobby said setting down his shotgun. He was half asleep, what Remus said came through his mind slowly.  
>"There isn't time, take her." he said handing his daughter to Bobby.<p>

Bobby took her, then looked at the broken man standing in front of him. What Remus said finally penetrated the thick sleepy fog in his mind. "Come in for a minute."

"I can't. Bye Selene. I love you." he planted a kiss on his daughter's forehead, then apparated away.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Kireah for adding my story to your favorites, thank you heartbreaker315, almp15, Lady Vonda, angel-numero-sept. and badwolfgirl415. firsage101, Lillian Snape, Duvessa Lillian Snape, and ****Iluvkovumiki**

**Chapter One:**

**Eleven Years After**

**Somewhere in England **

"All I'm, saying is this would be so much easier if you would stop relying on Uncle Bobby and I, and just read the books yourself!" A female voice said exasperated. There were two people outside, a grown man of about 22, and a little girl eleven years of age. They were outside working on a 68 Chevy Camaro SS. The sun was shining bright outside, and the breeze was blowing gently Yet despite all of this, something wasn't right with the atmosphere. Shaking her head she looked at her brother. "Why are you here anyways? I thought you were working on a gig."

The 22 year old put down the screwdriver and looked at his sister. "Why? That is so much easier than me actually looking up the stuff myself." He countered smugly. "Sammy and I were missing you and Bobby. Plus Sammy hasn't seen you since the night he left for Stanford"

The little blonde girl rolled her eyes. "That right there is why Sammy threatens to hit you Dean." She paused, toying with the red screwdriver in her hand. She sighed before asking the next question that was on her mind. "How's he doing anyways?"

"Really? I assumed it was because he was jealous of me, Ellai." Dean countered once more. He looked at his sister and sighed, all traces of laughter gone from his face. "He's barely hanging in there. I think a pause will be good for him."

Ellai rolled her eyes and frowned. _He is so impossible sometimes._ She felt bad for her other brother. _All Sammy wanted was to have a normal life, he could've had that with Jess. Gods, I hate demons. _"Alright, the next time you are hunting something, just know I might not pick up the phone, because you are too lazy to look for something in a book." Another sigh. _Poor Sammy. He was going to marry her. This was his shot at a normal life._ Shaking her head, she packed the screw driver in the box. "I hope this will be good for Sam as well. Hear from John lately?"

Running his hands through his dark brown hair, he closed his eyes and sighed. _She is so mean sometimes._ Opening his green eyes he asked, "You wouldn't really do that, would you?" A pause then: " No. Nothing." He moved next to Ellai. "Not a single word little love. When are you going to forgive the man? He did the best he could with what he had."

If it were even possible, her frown deepened. further. Nothing at all? No texts, nothing?" _Fucking typical dad. Who lets their kids worry like that? He could've at least sent a damn text with coordinates or something. Fucking jackass. _"I'll forgive him when he comes home and starts worrying about us! Killing this demon won't bring her back! I'm eleven, he's only seen me three times Dean. Bobby is more of a father than he'll ever be! I won't forgive him, and I most certainly will not call him dad, because quite frankly the areshole didn't earn the bloody title."

"He didn't want you to become a hunter, and I can't blame him.." _Since when did she become so much like me?_

That was their way. They could have two different conversations going on at the same time, and never get confused. They were the same, that was why they related to each other so well.

"I will never understand the blind faith you have in the man! I mean for Christ's sake, he moved you two around constantly, and left you to raise Sam."

Dean sighed. Wanting to change the conversation he asked her if she wanted a break. _There are some things Bobby should have never told you._

She smiled. "Yes. Will this car really be mine?" She asked trying to keep the excitement from her voice and failing.

Dean chuckled. Happy with the sudden change in her mood. "Yes kiddo, if I can ever fix this sucker up."

"Aw Dean, you can fix anything. What happened to this car, by the way?" she asked gathering the various tools in her arms and tossing them back in the bag.

"Put those in the toolbox instead kiddo. I use those more for cars, and the bag of tools more for stuff around the house."

"Okay, now on with the story." She took the tools back out of the bag and put them in the red tool box.

Dean cocked his head to the side and looked at her fighting off a smirk. "Well, there was this guy, who was driving." Here he paused for dramatic effect. He liked doing this. She was always anxious for his stories. She loved hearing them.

Ellai rolled her eyes. "If you won't tell me the story, I will just go see Sammy."

Dean chuckled. "Good luck with that one, he isn't here yet."

"Yes he is. Didn't you hear the Impala pull up?" She asked her older brother.

" uncanny ability to hear is weird. Well like I said, there was this guy driving, and there was this evil spirit who was hell bent of revenge, he took over the car, and made the guy crash. The guy turned out alright, er as alright as someone who was almost murdered could be. Anyways, we helped him get rid of the spirit, and he said he didn't want the car anymore, didn't even want to try and fix it, which is such a shame really. Anyways, he said we could do what we wanted with it, so we called Bobby, and he called some guys, and they had the car sent over all the way from America. Which goes to show how much he loves you kiddo. Besides, this is a beautiful car, it would've been a shame to let it go to waste."

"Of all the ways to tell her about how she got her dream car, that's the way you approach it, no details or anything. Really Dean, you are the worst story teller." A new voice said in sheer disbelief.

Ellai chuckled. "I've only been saying that since, oh gee I don't know, my whole life Sammy." She paused and gave him a critical look. "Why are you late anyway, there's no way in Hades it took you that long to get some food."

He closed the door to the Impala, and walked over to them. Sam gave his sister an appraising look. _She is way too analytical for her own good. _"I had to do some other stuff, and I swear to god if you ask me more about it, I will take back that Husky."

Ellai opened her mouth about to protest, then closed it, and opened it several more times. She looked like a fish out of water. She finally closed her mouth, narrowed her eyes and shrugged.

"Did you even name him yet?" Dean asked, watching the two of his younger siblings in amusement.

"Yep. Lestat helped me. I named him Balto." She said with excitement.

Sam and Dean shared a long look. "Of course you did." They both said without breaking eye contact.

"Well, yeah. Only because that was an amazing movie. Besides, for all we know, he could be part wolf."

"After looking at Lestat, and watching that movie with you a bunch of times, I highly doubt it little one." Dean said, his green eyes sliding to her. "I'm surprised Bobby let you keep the Husky."

She grinned widely. "That's because he is still a puppy. Bat the eyelashes Dean, and you can get so far in life." She scratched her head then sighed. "I don't understand how I keep getting oil in my dang hair." She said staring at a long strand of hair.

"Simple." Dean said grinning at his sister. "You're messy."

Sammy shook his head. "Yeah, I'm sure that's the only reason." "I doubt real Balto is like movie Balto. Besides-"

Sam was interrupted by the barks and growls coming from a boxer on top of an old pickup truck.

"How in the hell does that dog even get up there?" Dean shouted over the noise.

Ellai shrugged. She walked over to Rumsfeld and stood in front of him. "What are you barking at Rumsfeld?"

The moment she asked him, he whined and jumped off the truck.

"The fuck was that?" Dean asked looking at Ellai critically.

She looked at Dean, and sighed. "I think something is coming. Something very powerful, there is a shift in the air, and I don't know if it's good or bad, I can't tell. All I know is, the world is shifting, Lestat is uneasy, Balto and Rumsfeld are both freaking out, and this shift is quite exhausting. What were you saying Sammy?" She asked rubbing her head.

"It's still weird that you and Sammy have these strange powers." Dean murmured.

Ellai glared at him, but wisely kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to provoke a fight with her brother. He did just get back after all.

Before anyone could respond Bobby walked out the door. "You my dear Ellai need to clean up."" He paused and looked her up and down. She was covered in oil, and had on one of Sam's shirts, which was very baggy on her, and looked more like a dress. She had on Timberlands, and her hair was in a very messy bone, which was also covered in oil. "How did oil get all over you?" He asked her shaking his head in disbelief.

She bit her bottom lip. "Well. Dean said the oil needed to be changed, and he said I could do it. Let's just say Dean doesn't give clear instructions." She said turning her gaze toward her eldest brother.

Dean looked at her in offense. "I explained it clearly the first time, you little miss, didn't listen carefully."

Bobby shook his head. "You three are idjits. Yes you as well Sam." Bobby said smiling at the glare Sam threw his way.

Ellai chuckled. "Nice to know Bobby. So if we are idjits, what are you?"

He smirked. "The smartest hunter you three will ever meet."

Sam and Dean smiled at that comment. "I think you have that the other way around Bobby." They said in unison.

Ellai let out a snort. "I beg to differ."

Bobby chuckled. "Okay, who do you think is the smartest hunter?" He asked already guessing her answer.

She smirked. "The answer is very simple. Rufus." She said walking into the house.

Dean looked at her retreating form like she was nuts, Sam smiled, and Bobby looked shocked.

"I honestly thought she was going to say Ellen." Bobby said shaking his head.

"I'm sure she was kidding I mean after all-." Sam trailed off at the look Dean was giving him.

"Oh don't give me that look. We all know she likes to say things to mess with our heads. Yours more than anyone's Dean." Sam said shifting under the look his brother was still giving him.

"It's true. She does like messing with the two of you. You more than anyone Dean, don't even deny it." Bobby said matter of factly.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Why me? Why do you both assume -assume being the key word here. That it's me. I mean honestly, maybe she likes messing with Sam more. Or you Bobby."

"Well, for one you are the oldest, two you have the most comical reactions, and I'm sure she will tell you the same thing Dean. Ask her yourself, if you don't believe me."

The three of them walked into the house. Sam and Dean were still debating on who Ellai liked to mess with more. Bobby shook his head. "You two are something else you know."

"Oh for the love of all that is good and holy, ask her yourself." Sam said plopping on the couch.

"Do you know how long she takes a shower, I don't want to have to wait thirty minutes for an answer. She takes forever." Dean said sitting on the couch opposite of his brother.

"Calm yourself man. If anything, you're the one who takes forever to get ready pretty boy, you're the one who has to make sure your hair is perfect, and your outfit. if anything I take ten -fifteen minute showers, and I take five minutes to get ready!" Ellai protested coming down the stairs. "What question am I suppose to answer anyways?" She asked sitting next to Dean.

Sam chuckled. _She's right about all those things._

As if reading his thoughts, Dean glared at him. "Who you like messing with the most, and if you really thing Rufus is the smartest hunter."

"The first question is simple. You Dean,well for one you are the oldest, two you have the most comical reactions. The second question however should be quite obvious."

"Care to oh I don't know, go into further detail about this?" Sam asked smiling.

She shrugged. "If you can't figure it out, I don't know what to tell you.." She said smiling sweetly.

"Wow, you actually put on something nice." Bobby said giving his goddaughter an approving look.

Dean looked at his sister and whistled. She had on a short blue dress, that stopped an inch above her knees, there was a gold belt around her waist, and of course she had on her timberlands. Her white blonde hair was out, stopping just at her shoulders. Around her neck sat a gold chain with a lion charm stopping at the hollow of her throat. "You look like a girl kiddo."

She rolled her eyes, then smiled. She hardly dressed like this. The three of them were always harassing her about her wardrobe. If she dressed like a boy, they always said something, if she dressed like a girl they would ask her stuff that ranged from "are you a pod?" to "Who the hell are you?" She could never win with these two.

. "I can dress like a girl?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Why did you ask that as a question?" He threw back.

"Because i'm not sure if I do?" She said with another question.

"You two, are something else." Dean said shaking his head.

"How did you get your hair to dry so fast?" Sam asked looking at his sister.

"I towel dried it, then used the blow dryer. Then I just brushed it." She said shrugging.

"Take care of it more often and you won't get knots." Dean said softly.

"Why did I have to dress like a girl, and I hope it's a good reason." Ellai said softly.

Wordlessly, Bobby went to the mantle, picked up a thick envelope, and handed it to Ellai.

She opened it and gasped at what she saw. She pulled out the first parchment. Her eyes scanned the paper in disbelief.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL** _**of**_ **WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_ **WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Winchester,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **_**of **_**WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_ **WIZARDRY**

_UNIFORM:_

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Dean snatched the parchment from her hands and read over it. "This is a joke right?"

Bobby shook his head. "I'm afraid not, this checks out."

"You mean to tell me there's a whole school of _freaks_ witches and wizards, the _things_ we _hunt_, and no one had ever discovered this? Now they want _her_?" He asked savagely.

Bobby shook his head once more. "They're not like the other witches that you've hunted."

Dean glared at Ellai, as if this whole thing was somehow her fault.

She glared right back. _Yeah because I most certainly asked to be a freak as you so kindly described dear brother I most certainly asked to be the kind of creature two of America's best hunters kill._

"Dean calm down. We've known her for eleven years, there's no way she's like them. Let's talk about this like rational adults." Sam took a deep breath grabbed the parchment from Dean and looked it over. "Is there a school like this in America?"

Bobby looked at Dean, then turned his gaze to Sam. "No. As far as I can gather, this school is Scotland, and the letters only go out to wizards and witches in Britain."

"You've seen this before." Ellai said bluntly ripping her gaze from Dean.

"I've had encountered a young woman once, who turned out to be witch like you. In fact, you remind me a lot of her." Bobby said softly. _Your mother and father went to this school. _He remembered the first time someone came to talk to Azriel.

_**Azriel and Bobby were sitting on the couch, sitting across from the was a Scottish witch.**_

"_**Yes Miss Singer, you are in fact a witch."**_

_**Azriel shook her head in disbelief. "It just can't be true Professor McGonagall. I'm ordinary."**_

_**Minerva smile gently. "Are you telling me nothing strange has ever happened around you?"**_

_**Azriel was about to shake her head before she remembered something. Strange things happened around her all the time. One she was in primary school, somebody stole her favorite book. She closed her eyes, concentrated as hard as she could, and the next thing she knew, her book came flying in her hands**_

"_**Okay, I'm a witch. What now?"**_

_**Minerva chuckled. "I take you to Diagon Alley to get all the things on your list, then when September the first comes, you will go to Hogwarts to learn how to become a witch."**_

_That was the day everything changed for Az, not only did she become a witch, but she gained a brother as well._

Bobby looked back at Selene. "Nothing gets past you does it?"

"There's no way I will sit here and listen to this." Dean said. He got off the couch and left.

_There's no way he can hate me. I am his baby sister after all. I'm not evil. This doesn't change anything, right? _Closing her eyes tightly, she took a deep breath and opened them. She was about to say something when she heard Dean slam the door shut, get in his car and drive away.

"I always knew there was something about you kiddo, you do have very sensitive hearing, a grand sense of smell, and random things always seem to happen around you." Sam said in amusement.

"At least I have one brother who thinks I have some redeemable qualities." She said morosely.

Taking a deep breath, Bobby spoke once more. "There is suppose to be a professor coming here today to talk to you about Hogwarts, plus they're taking you into town to buy your supplies."

Ellai looked at her godfather with a panicked expression on her face.

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW**


End file.
